1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mailing apparatus, more particularly this invention relates to an apparatus for mailing small, soft samples.
2. State of the Art
It is frequently desired to send small samples by mail or courier. The packaging for sending the samples must be able to resist disintegration with the expected heavy handling by postal and other handling personnel. Moreover, there is a desire to ship samples, and the like, in smaller substantially letter-sized packages rather than larger parcels. However, packages shipped as letters must be able to fit in the flat sorter at the post office. The need for a letter package through which bulky material can be shipped is therefore a problem that needs a solution.